Unexpected Matchup
by Orange and the Yoh-muse 35
Summary: Kenshin's popular and Kaoru's a
1. Stupid Humor and Popularity

A/N: I just want to tell you, as the reader, that this is my first fanfic, so it really can' t be the best now, can it? Geez, if you don' t like the fanfic, please don' t send me any flames, just send me an email or review. Enjoy!  
  
Warning: MAJOR OOCness; don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Small Guilmon35  
  
Himura Kenshin looked around at the crowd of girls surrounding him. He sighed. Being the most popular kid at Gensai High was not the greatest achievement. He turned to his friend Sagara Sanosuke, called Sano. " I' m bored, and I need a bet to liven things up," stated Kenshin. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Sano stared at Kenshin, disbelieving. Usually, Kenshin was the one turning down bets, because they usually required him to do something stupid. Sano looked around, scanning the crowd of girls, then noticing two girls away from the main mass. They were Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao. An idea popped into Sano' s head. " Hey, Kenshin," he asked, " why don' t you ask one of these girls over here out, and date her for at least four months?"  
  
Kenshin' s eyes widened at the dare. " Four months? That long? I doubt I can even date one for a week Besides-!"  
  
Sano cut off Kenshin with a hand. "That's not all. You also have to ask her out to the prom."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Still more to the bet! You have to date." Sano looked at Misao and Kaoru, then pointed at Kaoru. " .That girl, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
" Ugh!" Kenshin put a hand to his forehead. "She' s known as the meanest and roughest girl, compared to the rest of the seniors, de gozaru yo! You want me to date her?"  
  
" Yeah." Sano leaned against Kenshin' s locker, hands in his pockets. " Betcha fifty you can' t do it."  
  
" Done." Kenshin dug his hands into his Calvin Kliens (A/N: Is that how you spell it? I don' t know. gomen!), and pulled out fifty dollars.  
  
" Whoa, not so fast, man. I' m now betting a hundred, and I' m going to ask the others to place their bets, too."  
  
Kenshin stopped, and smiled his award-winning smile. The girls all swooned, besides Misao and Kaoru, who broke up laughing. " Okay. Now it' s a deal, de gozaru yo." Kenshin slowly walked towards Kaoru, as all the girls watched Kaoru with envy. While everyone was envying her, Kaoru slowly slipped her hood on.  
  
\ Oro? / thought Kenshin. \ What is she going to do? / Misao also noticed Kaoru's funny action and tried to suppress her snickering.  
  
Kaoru waved her arms about her head as she said in a wavering voice, "Ooo.I am the Grim Reaper.coming to say.."  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked.  
  
" .Hoo hoo."  
  
" Oro?"  
  
" Evil Pilsbury laugh of doom."  
  
" ORO?" Kenshin was now virtually freaked out. Here he was, looking at Kaoru with a hood on her head, acting like a sixth grader. " Why the Pilsbury laugh of doom?"  
  
" Geez." Kaoru flipped off her hood. " That's the problem with seniors these days. They have no sense of humor. Except for" -she turned to Misao, who was cracking up- " Misao here."  
  
Misao clutched her t-shirt, almost dying of laughter. " Oh, moo," Misao choked out, " How could you" -at this she pointed to Kenshin- " fall for a joke like that? That's the oldest trick in our book!"  
  
" So, back to the point. What are you doing here?" questioned Kaoru, " you normally don't hang around here. What's your fan club doing right now?" She looked over at the envious crowd of girls, and sniffed disdainfully. " Popular kids don't like to be around me, you know why? Because they say we're too weird. And having your own fan club isn't? Besides, what are you wearing? Cologne? Gross, it smells like sugar honey iced tea!"  
  
" Oro? What do you mean de gozaru yo?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. " Seniors these days have no brains what so ever. Take the first letters of sugar honey iced tea, and what does it spell?"  
  
Kenshin counted off on his fingers. " S.H.I.oh." Kenshin slightly blushed. \ kuso, she's too smart for her own good. / " So, how would you like to"- the bell rang.  
  
Kaoru gasped. " Darn it! Kenshin, you've gone and made me late for my first class! I'm never late!" Kaoru dashed towards her class.  
  
Kenshin followed her, wondering why she was running towards his next class. " What's your next class?"  
  
" History, what do you think? You're in my class!"  
  
" Orororoo?" Kenshin was now confused. Kaoru had been in his class all along?  
  
Kaoru gasped for breath as she skidded to a stop at the classroom. She sighed and went in.  
  
Saitoh sensei was displeased at both Kaoru and Kenshin. " Now, you both have detention. Not that you need any reminding," he said to Kenshin. "I'm disappointed in you, Kaoru. You've never got a detention since third grade!"  
  
Kaoru glared at Kenshin. \ I hate you now, Kenshin.emotionally, not literally. /  
O.o  
  
OK! This is da 1st chappie! Don't be surprised if I'm horrible at writing! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! R/R! SmallGuilmon35 signing off to watch RK!  
  
Another thing: Oro?-huh? De gozaru yo-that it is, that she is, that you are, that he is, that they are, that I am, and so on and so forth. Kuso- da*n it. Remember, I'm trying to keep this rated PG, ok? Although in the latter chapters, the rating will probably become PG-13. C ya till next time!  
  
SmallGuilmon35 signing off (again) ! 


	2. Getting Out of Detention?

OMG! I forgot to put the disclaimer for the last chappie! So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I could not own RK for my life.so thou shall not sue.  
  
Special thanks to BattousaiKenshin and swtrkgurlz for being the 1st two reviewers!  
  
Extra special thanks to animestar19 for being my friend and actually reviewing my fanfic! You should all read her fanfic too, I twisted my mind, that I did!  
  
One more thing, gomen means sorry! And I figured out Calvin Kleins is spelt e before i!  
  
One more thing! "Moo" isn't spelt incorrectly! It's my friend's "sigh!" Thanks to her, the cow was made famous! Not really! Nuh! On with the fanfic!  
  
Kenshin sat at the lunch table with Sano and his whole ' fan club,' as Kaoru called it. It turned out Kaoru was in every class he was in except math. That was obvious, since Kaoru was one of the smartest kids in the school. " Why does this have to be such a hard bet? Kaoru now hates me because I got her and me in detention. Why does she have to suffer what I suffer almost every single day of school? And all my detentions are usually handed out by Saitou-sensei. I hate him with all my heart."  
  
Sano grinned and asked, "Have you asked her out yet? That is part of the bet, you know."  
  
Kenshin sighed and stared at the ceiling. " Maa, maa, not yet . . . I have to get her to trust me, you know. It's not easy, when you' re chasing the girl with the strangest sense of humor, the weirdest fashion, and a knack for being smart!"  
  
" You know, the best way to get someone to date you is to sit next to her during lunch," Sano commented, folding his hands behind his head.  
  
" Oro?" Kenshin blinked. " Sano, I think you' re right!" Kenshin rose to get up, but Sano held him back. " Oro? Sano, why are you holding me back?"  
  
Sano motioned for Kenshin to turn around. There she was, Kaoru, standing right in front of Kenshin, with Misao by her side. " Himura Kenshin, come with me."  
  
" Oi, I' d better not interrupt you two," Sano whispered to Kenshin. Kenshin slightly blushed.  
  
" Hello?" Kaoru asked, " Come with me! I got a way to get out of detention! Teachers are such suckers!"  
  
" Oro? What do you mean, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin was swirly-eyed as he was dragged out of the cafeteria.  
  
Kaoru didn't care about any of the murderous glares she was getting from Kenshin's fan club. " Kenshin, tell your fan club I gotta talk to you . . . " She grabbed his shirt, whispering " . . . privately."  
  
Kenshin blushed at the feeling of being so close to someone who was probably about to knock your brains out. " Um, gomen nasai, Kaoru and I have to . . . talk privately . . ." One girl, named Takani Megumi, stood up.  
  
" Why should you be near that- tanuki -and not us?" asked Megumi.  
  
Sano looked at Megumi with interest. " Oh, you' re a foxy lady, huh?"  
  
Megumi flicked her head at Sano. " I heard that!" She stomped over to Sano. " If you' re so sure about yourself, why don't you and I have an appointment outside?" She rolled up her sleeve.  
  
Sano stared at Megumi. " All right, if you' re so sure of yourself . . . let' s go!" Sano and Megumi started a fight, Sano obviously having the upper hand, until the rest of the fan club joined in.  
  
" STOP IT!" Misao blew a whistle. Everyone stopped, staring at Misao. " This has to be a fair fight! Boys against the Kenshin fan club! Ready . . . GO!" Misao blew her whistle, and everyone resumed their fighting.  
  
During the fighting, Kaoru slowly slipped away, dragging Kenshin with her, away from the dust cloud. As soon as they were out of the cafeteria, Kaoru explained herself.  
  
" You see, the principal, Dr. Gensai, a. k. a. the nurse, is a very kind- hearted old man. He is very nice to me and all, and my mom is friends with Gensai' s sister."  
  
"Oro? What does that have anything to do with anything, de gozaru yo?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. " Hoo hoo, Pilsbury laugh of doom, it' s all fun and games until someone doesn' t understand something. All I have to do is suck up to the principal, and we won' t have detention! It' s as simple as that!" Kaoru smiled.  
  
\ Wow,/ Kenshin thought. \ That' s the first time I' ve really seen Kaoru smile. She looks so cute . . ./ Kenshin himself smiled at this thought.  
  
Kaoru frowned. " What are you smiling about, popular-boy? We've gotta prevent detention before lunch is over! I don' t want to be late for my class again! We' re still in same drama class, right?" Kenshin nodded. " Okay, so let' s go!" Kaoru dragged a swirly-eyed Kenshin all the way to the principal's office.  
  
^_  
  
" Hi, Dr. Gensai!" Kaoru exclaimed as she opened the door to the office. " I brought someone else today!"  
  
" Well, if it isn' t my favorite student, Kaoru! How have you been doing these past few days in school?"  
  
"Um . . ." Kaoru shifted to one foot uneasily, and looked down. " . . .It' s school that I want to talk to you about . . . I got detention this morning . . ."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you get detention for?"  
  
"For being late," Kenshin explained.  
  
" Yes," Kaoru agreed, " You see, we were on our way to class, and the bell finished ringing just as we approached the door. When we opened the door, Saitoh-sensei glared at us and gave us detention for being five seconds late!" Kaoru' s head rose, eyes glimmering.  
  
" Oh, I' m so sorry, I' m sure Saitoh-sensei didn' t mean it. You know how strict he is about being on time."  
  
"But . . .we still have detention for being five seconds late! There is nothing we can do about that . . ." Kaoru's voice trailed off.  
  
" Ah, now you see, there I something I can do. I can remove your detentions, as I am the principal, and you are my favorite student, and you are the most popular guy in school." Dr. Gensai smiled.  
  
Kaoru seemed much happier about this. " Thank you so much, Dr. Gensai!" Kaoru and Kenshin started to leave, but Dr. Gensai stopped them.  
  
" Hold on. Why were you two walking together in the first place?"  
  
Kaoru smiled her cute smile, and slightly blushed. " That's for me to know and for you to find out." She walked out of the door, dragging Kenshin along with her.  
  
^_  
  
" Why did you get me out of detention too?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" Oh, just doing good deeds to help make the world a better place," answered Kaoru, as they walked down the sidewalk, walking home.  
  
" I can make an even better deed, if you' ll let me."  
  
Kaoru laughed. " And that is?"  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
O.o  
  
OO! Cliffhanger! Why should I tell you what's going to happen next? Why don't you just R/R to find out? Remember, the more reviews I get, the happier I' ll be! See you till next time!  
  
SmallGuilmon35 signing off!  
  
*Beep* 


	3. Freaks Welcome at Kaoru's Abode!

WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAMA!!!!!!!!! *Sobs* because, you see, with school ending, summer coming up and all, I really, REALLY didn't have time to update. Also, I got obsessed with Inuyasha, and I still am, so I really couldn't type anything Rurouni Kenshin-ish. SUMIMASEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and every time I decided to update my fic, I got caught up in reading a LOT of Inuyasha!!! GOMEN NE!!!  
  
NO!!!!!!!! I-CAN'T-SAY IT!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! LAWYERS ARE SO EVIL!!! *Lawyers hold up a sign that says SG35 DOESN'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN, WIND WAKER, SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE, MARIO PARTY 4, YU-GI-OH! OR SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS* NO!!!!!!!!!!! *SG35 breaks down sobbing* But I do own Macaroni Rishin!  
  
Oh yeah, another thing, I made a little mistake in the last line of the last chapter. It should be: "Will you go out with Sessha?" You see, that makes sense now.  
  
STILL another thing, I think I'm going to update every other week, and I'll alternate between my 2 fics. So the next time I'm gonna update is...4 weeks from now, I think...  
  
Well, on with the constantly neglected fic!!!  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and started laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is great! I gotta tell Misao!" Kaoru started running off, her raven black hair streaming behind her.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Then, realizing something, he ran after Kaoru. "Wait, Kaoru-dono, onegai!"  
  
Kenshin, in a mad attempt to stop Kaoru, grabbed her hand. She turned around, and, for a time, amethyst met sapphire blue. Both of them just stood there for a second, gazing into each other's eyes (A/N: Let's take a look-see at their thoughts, hm?).  
  
'Wow, her eyes are a deep sapphire blue. Where have I seen those eyes before? Have I in my dreams? Aa, probably not...'  
  
'Hey, Kenshin's eyes are amethyst, when did that happen? You know, his eyes remind me of something...I know! Maybe, in our past lives we knew each other really well!! And we were actually, like, friends and stuff like that! Like in that anime I saw! The one about- (we'll just leave her thoughts now, they usually side-track...)'  
  
"Ne, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin started, snapping her out of her random and pointless thoughts, "You haven't answered my question. Will you go out with Sessha?"  
  
"Ano, I guess it would be okay...But I really wouldn't call it a date, okay? Let's just go to the movies with some friends, and split up to watch different movies! Howzat?"  
  
"Aa, hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"And would you stop with the '-dono' stuff? It's creepy. It sorta reminds me of that anime, Macaroni Rishin, the wanderer who swore not to kill again and ate a lot. He called anyone, besides his enemies, with the honorific '- dono,' much like you do."  
  
And so the one-sided conversation went, all the way to the cafeteria.  
  
At long last, after switching from twelve different subjects in less than three minutes, Kaoru and Kenshin arrived at the cafeteria. Which, in an abstract way, was quite clean, considering they had been fighting for a full fifteen minutes. Strange. As the cafeteria was still in a great deal of mess, and they were STILL fighting, Kaoru snapped. "TAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone stopped to look at her. "How come all of you dunces are still fighting?????????? It's almost one, for crying out loud!!! WE ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES TO CLEAN UP!!!!!!!" Everyone quickly acknowledged this and started cleaning up. Sanosuke and a few other people, Megumi included, lounged around and didn't bother to clean up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING????? DO YOU WANT US TO ALL GET DETENTION??? Don't answer that, by the way," Kaoru added as an afterthought.  
  
"Well," Sano commented, "for one thing, we don't have to. As you can see, the cafeteria has more than enough helping hands to clean up." Sano grunted and stuck a fishbone in his mouth.  
  
Kaoru stared at him, as did the rest of the non-cleaning group. "Was that the most he ever said in a formal manner?" asked she. The group nodded. "And what's your point in that? Kenshin's helping, right Kenshin?" She turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Aa, hai, Kaoru-dono, hai..." Kenshin rushed off to help.  
  
"And you..." Kaoru continued. "What's up with the ice-cold icicle frigid thing all the time?" she challenged, referring to Aoshi. "You have to smile once in a while, be happy with the world!" she began making funny faces at Aoshi. The rest of the cafeteria that was watching sweat-dropped and continued working. "NUH!!! This is getting nowhere! Misao!" Misao came running over, tripping over several students on the floor in the process. "Come cheer this ice cube up!"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-chan!"  
  
"Oh, and don't call me '-chan.'  
  
"Uh, hai, Kaoru!"  
  
"Well, now, what do we have here?" Kaoru continued her rant. "Shishio, you really should be helping them, you know?"  
  
"No one can call me that. Address me as Shishio-sama."  
  
Kaoru stuck out her tongue. "Not a chance, Shishio-chan. NOW STARTS CLEANING!!! Three seconds should be plenty enough to pick up that piece of garbage next to your foot." Shishio picked the milk carton up and threw it at some random classmate's face. Sour milk dripped from the random classmate's clothes.  
  
"Clean it up, worthless fool." Shishio muttered.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped finishing cleaning and glanced at the teacher fearfully. Misao even stopped throwing funny faces (literally, as in masks) and pun jokes at Aoshi and calling him Aoshi-sama.  
  
"IT IS NOT THROW SOUR MILK AT PEOPLE WEEK!!! NEXT WEEK IS THROW SOUR MILK AT PEOPLE WEEK!!!" The whole cafeteria sweat-dropped and did an anime fall.  
  
"Ne, Kaede-sensei, sumimasen, we didn't really mean it..." Kaoru apologized.  
  
"Yes, that is right." Megumi, agreed. "Shishio was throwing away a carton of sour milk and accidentally slipped on the floor and the milk went flying in the air and it landed on the random classmate's head and then the milk started dripping off of his clothes-which, by the way, is VERY unsanitary and it is TOTALLY not a fashion-okay, maybe it WAS in the days of discovering how to carton milk, but that's not the point-and then-"  
  
"We GET IT now, Megumi-san!" Kaede interrupted, smiling quite sweetly, showing most of her wrinkles in her old age. "Well, since it IS clean up the cafeteria week, I shall let you go with but a warning. Yet, if again this happens, the thrower of the milk shall be put in detention." Kaede walked away. Everyone stared at her retreating form. 'Good thing we have a delusional teacher,' Kaoru thought.  
  
"I think we should get back to our classes, de gozaru na." Everyone nodded at Kenshin's comment.  
  
( | _ | ) End of school..._^  
  
"Hey, Misao, wanna go to the movies?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not? Oh yeah, when?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure, maybe...SATURDAY!!!!" Kaoru and Misao started singing 'Saturday.' Kenshin and Sano trailed behind them, trying not to be seen.  
  
"So...why are we following these weirdoes again?" whispered Sano.  
  
"Sessha needs to find out what Kaoru-dono like, de gozaru na."  
  
"Ri-ight. Well, from what I've seen, Jou-chan likes a strange dress code."  
  
"Oro? Hai, that's true, Kaoru-dono DOES have a strange taste in clothes, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, who wears jeans with a black hooded sweatshirt? Only Jou- chan, that's for sure. And what's up with her friend? She cracks up laughing and starts hyperventilating at the smallest thing, then has to grab her chest with one hand and hang on to the nearest object or person with the other hand, usually Jou-chan."  
  
Kenshin stared at Sano in shock. "Sano, I didn't know you observed people that well!" Sano grunted.  
  
"It's a trait not often shown in my perfect mind." Kenshin covered his face with one hand. 'Sano just doesn't get it.'  
  
"What are you guys following us and whispering in a secluded, dark corner about our clothes and Sano's questionable intelligence?"  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sano screamed and cowered behind Kenshin.  
  
Misao truly did start laughing and hyperventilating. "Ha-h-ha-ha-h-ha! Wow, S-Sa-Sano, I ca-can't beli-believe you sa-scream like a-a GIRL!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Kaoru burst out laughing too. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA heehee hoo..." Kaoru calmed down slowly. "Hoohoo, Kenshin, if y-you want, you can co-come over to my hu-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -Hoohoo, house. Sa-Sano, too..." Kaoru continued laughing.  
  
Sano pouted. "Che. I don't see what's so funny about this, Jou-chan."  
  
Kaoru stopped laughing. "I don't see what's funny about it either. That's what makes it FUNNY!!!" Kaoru continued laughing.  
  
"Atatata!" Kenshin face-faulted. He sighed. "Well, I should go home now..."  
  
"No!" Kaoru stopped laughing abruptly. "Please! Come ON!! You should at least see my house! Inside, too!"  
  
"Aa, fine. I guess it'll do Sessha no harm, de gozaru yo."  
  
^_^ Kaoru-dono's house^_^  
  
"Dude..."  
  
"Ditto, de gozaru."  
  
Sano and Kenshin stared at the humongous house in front of them. "Well, this is my house! You like?" Kaoru looked at their expressions "Yeah, that's usually what I get."  
  
"It's, like, bigger than Kenshin's house, and that...is scary." Sano commented.  
  
"Uh, yeah, right, nuh...Anyways, who wants to go in and meet my mom?"  
  
"I DO!!!!!" yelled Misao.  
  
"Nuh, Misao, you've already met my mom..."  
  
"Sessha shall see what your kaa-san is like, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Che. Fine, Jou-chan."  
  
"Okay then! Yet, be warned: I have an idiot little bro..." Kaoru muttered as she opened the door, then changed the tone of her voice. "Okaa-san, I'm home!"  
  
"Ah! Kaoru, you're home!" 'Yeah. That's what I just said...' "And these are your new friends?" Kaoru's mom asked, motioning to Sano and Kenshin. "Konnichiwa, minna! Oh yeah, Kaoru, you have to baby-sit Ayame and Suzume on Saturday."  
  
"Nuh, Okaa-san!"  
  
"No 'nuh's,' Kaoru! I know as well as you do that 'nuh' can mean almost anything!"  
  
"Psh. Well, on Saturday, can I go to the movies before baby-sitting the sisters with my friends?"  
  
"Of course! You just have to get a ride. Speaking of your friends, aren't you going to introduce me?" She smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Kenshin," Kaoru indicated, "and this is Sano. They're both in my grade, and stalked me home. Oh yeah, Misao's staying, too, but you know her."  
  
"Well, anyways, I'll go make some snacks and stuff." Kaoru's mom (currently name unknown) walked away to the kitchen.  
  
"So, who wants to play video games?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Aa, there's nothing else to do except watch Kaoru's mom cook, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Oi, I wanna see what Kaoru's mom is cooking!"  
  
"No, you're coming with US!" Misao shouted, dragging Sano and Kenshin to the living room.  
  
"Oi! Busu! Are you gonna play Wind Waker or not?" Yahiko, Kaoru's little brother yelled, an ice cream cone in his mouth.  
  
"Ne, Yahiko CHAN, we have company!"  
  
"Where'd you get the ice cream?" Sano asked. Yahiko pointed to a small refrigerator. "Oh." Sano immediately got an ice cream sandwich.  
  
"So, anyways," Kaoru continued, "what do you want to play? The N64, SSB Melee, MP4, or WW?" Kaoru looked at her friends' blank expressions. "Or, you could just face off in kendo..."  
  
"Ne, busu, they don't know the gamecube games' initialized versions." Yahiko sighed, his hands behind his head. "Super Smash Brothers Melee, Mario Party 4, and Wind Waker."  
  
Sano snapped back into reality. "Hey, I know you, you're the known brat in middle school, who has a not-so-secret crush on Himura Tsubame, Kenshin's sister!" Yahiko blushed as red as a tomato, while Misao and Kaoru burst out laughing.  
  
"Aw, Yahiko-chan's got a little crush on Kenshin's sister! That is so...LAME!!" Kaoru erupted into laughter.  
  
"Urusai, busu of an onee-chan! Why would you invite boys to your house if you didn't have a little crush on one of them?" Kaoru's foot connected with Yahiko's head.  
  
"Tajikomeru, Yahiko-CHAN!!" Kaoru yelled. "Why would I have a crush on stupid BAKAS like them?!"  
  
"Heheh, we should leave right about now..." Misao dragged Sano and Kenshin over to the video game area.  
  
"BUSU!!!"  
  
"CHAN!!!"  
  
"BUSU!!!"  
  
"CHAN!!!"  
  
"BUSU!!!"  
  
"CHAN!!!"  
  
"BUUUUUSUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!! WE'RE SETTLING THIS IN A KENDO MATCH!!!" Kaoru hollered. Meanwhile, Misao, Kenshin, and Sano were playing SSB Melee. However, hearing the phrase 'Kendo match' made them all excited, except Kenshin, who sweat-dropped. Uh, anyways, they paused the game and watched the match. Sano and Misao decided to be the commentators, each grabbing an ice cream cone.  
  
"Yes, and welcome to the daily battle between Kamiya Kaoru and Kamiya Yahiko!" Misao spoke into the ice cream cone, eating while speaking.  
  
"That's great, Misao! Now, is it true that these two always have a fight around this time of day?" asked Sano, grabbing another ice cream cone, as he already ate his ice cream cone (and ice cream).  
  
"Yes, it quite is...Oh, look! The fight's beginning!" Misao and Sano grew a little quieter in the commenting, while Kenshin sweat-dropped.  
  
~_~  
  
A/N: You have to remember that they're still in the living room. Kaoru has a very big living room with a high ceiling.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm watching Yu-gi-oh! It's the really, REALLY funny episode where it's the end of the duel of Jounouchi and Yugi. And Yugi says all this crappy stuff in English with his annoying, monotonous voice. And then, Joey's all, oblivious, and stuff about how Serenity can see and stuff. It's really, REALLY funny! Even in the crappy English dub.  
  
I'm sorry for wasting your time with my ranting, but anyways...on with the fic!  
  
#_#  
  
Kaoru jumped high into the air, putting her feet on the ceiling and pushing off, plummeting down, bokken held back. Seeing this, Yahiko braced himself, ready to parry an aerial attack to the left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, wow it looks like Kaoru is going to finish this fight quickly with an aerial attack to the shoulder!" Misao shouted excitedly.  
  
"And Yahiko is most likely going to make a parry attack!" Sano took yet another ice cream cone.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. 'This household is by no means ordinary,' he thought. 'Kaoru-dono is trained in kendo...very well. Her technique is almost perfected. Her grip on the bokken is slightly different than the normal grip for a shoulder attack...proving she is going for an aerial side attack, slashing in a curve to hit Yahiko-dono's left side...' Kenshin's thoughts were confirmed when Kaoru swung in a wide curve and hit Yahiko's left side, shocking Yahiko.  
  
"Hmph, and you would've thought he wouldn't have fell for that since I beat him yesterday..." Kaoru muttered.  
  
"And wow! Jou-chan uses a side slash, proving our speculations wrong!" Kaoru faltered. 'And when I thought things were strange, Sano just used a four-syllable word...' she thought.  
  
"Kaoru! How many times have I told you? No fighting on weekdays! You have homework!" Kaoru's mom chastised her children lightly, her expression annoyed. Then, her expression turned cheery again. "Your food's ready, Kaoru, it's in your room. If your friends want to stay for dinner, they can!" Kaoru's mom walked away. 'Oh boy, that Kenshin kid looked pretty cute...I think it's time for okaa-san to play matchmaker...' Kaoru's mom cackled evilly down the hall.  
  
Kaoru sweat-dropped. "Well, that's my okaa-san for you. She has many split personalities and likes going on chat rooms. Yep. Hey, if it's okay with your parents slash guardians, you can stay at my house to do homework! I'm sure you'll need the extra help," she added, looking pointedly at Sano.  
  
"So," Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest, sitting cross-legged on the ground, "I guess that means we won't finish our kendo match..."  
  
"Nuh. Remember, I would've won anyways, seeing as I'm your kendo instructor."  
  
"No, you wouldn't."  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"Ya-huh."  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Ya-huh!"  
  
"Maa, maa, Sessha thinks we shouldn't start this again de gozaru ka."  
  
"Che. Kenshin's right, you know."  
  
"Well, I'd better call my parents..." Misao muttered.  
  
"Yeah, Kenshin, Sano, you should too," Kaoru added.  
  
"Hai, Sessha will call Shishou, de gozaru na."  
  
"Che. Fine. Can I get a sandwich?"  
  
"Hai, then! No, Sano, You can't get a sandwich...But Kenshin can use the phone first. Just so you know, the phone is in the library, the room with computers in it, next to the printer. Oh, and I need to talk to Misao alone." Kenshin left, and Sano just stood there. "Sano..." Kaoru said menacingly.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll go wash my hands." Sano walked away, grumbling, hands stuck in his pockets, then came back. "Uh, where's the bathroom?"  
  
Kaoru and Misao did an anime-fall. "Down the hall, your first left. The door next to the giraffe stool." Kaoru answered. As Sano walked away, Kaoru began conversing with Misao. However, Yahiko was still there, yet Kaoru ignored him. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to eavesdrop on his sister's conversations, so he played Wind Waker.  
  
"So, how did you fare making Aoshi smile?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Misao sighed. "Not very well. Sure, he's cute and all-" She gasped and covered her mouth. "Di-did I just say that?"  
  
Kaoru was madly trying to stifle her laughter with her sleeve, and desperately failing. So, as not to burst out laughing, she merely nodded. "Hey, you know what? I should invite Aoshi to go to the movies with us. And if Sano's coming, we should invite Megumi as well."  
  
Kaoru's expression turned mock serious. "Like, totally, Misao-chan, it would be, like, TOTALLY rad, and, like-" Kenshin calling her interrupted Kaoru from her imitation of Megumi.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, should Sessha leave at nine, de gozaru?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go tell my mom," Kaoru called back. "And so ends the romance conversation of the week," Kaoru muttered to Misao. Misao shrugged as Kaoru stood up. "Oh, and also, tell Sano to use the phone after Kenshin's done. Tell him where the phone is, too," Kaoru added as an afterthought, looking back at Misao. She nodded, and Kaoru walked away. A moment later, Kenshin walked in.  
  
"Ne, Misao-dono, where did Kaoru-dono go, de gozaru?"  
  
"To tell her mom that you'll be staying for dinner. So tell me, Himura," Misao got serious (gasp!). "Why are you and rooster-head following Kaoru around? I mean, you haven't done anything like this before today..." Misao trailed off, muttering.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Ano, there is a reason behind this all...but don't tell Kaoru-dono, okay? Only Sessha can tell her when the time is right, de gozaru na."  
  
"Hai, cross my heart, hope to die (not really), stick a needle in my eye."  
  
"Ano...Hai. Well, it's...all a part of..." Kenshin mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Sessha think it is better if he just whispers it to you, de gozaru na." Kenshin leaned over and whispered in Misao's ear.  
  
Misao gasped, "A BET?!! I can't believe you, Himura!"  
  
"What? What, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Sano, you can use the phone, it's behind me."  
  
"Uh...that is..." Misao started.  
  
"So-sore wa himetsu desu," Kenshin stated, holding one hand up in peace. A vein popped on Kaoru's head (Kaoru's starting to act normally now...).  
  
"NANI? Don't 'sore wa himetsu desu me!! TELL ME!!!" Kaoru hollered, shaking Kenshin violently.  
  
"Or-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro!' Kenshin stuttered.  
  
"Heheh...I'll just leave now..." Yahiko quickly saved his Wind Waker game and ran away, screaming bloody murder. "THE BUSU IS ANGRY!!! THE BUSU IS ANGRY!!!"  
  
"Onore..." Kaoru scowled, stomping off in Yahiko's direction. Yet, Kenshin pulling on her ponytail stopped her. "Nuh, nanda, Kenshin?" She yelled in protest.  
  
"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono, you must be calmer, de gozaru ka."  
  
Misao nodded. "Well, I'd better go tell Sano he can stay for dinner..." She slapped her knees as she got up from her lotus position (when you kneel in that Japanese style thing) and walked away calmly, as if not noticing Kaoru's outburst.  
  
"So, Kenshin, you wanna see my room?" Kaoru asked, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Aa, hai, sure, why not?" They both grabbed their bags, and then Kaoru bounded up one side of the stairs, while Kenshin walked up the other.  
  
*_*  
  
Kaoru's house has a double staircase. They live in American suburbs, so it's common for people to have abnormally large houses. Her stairs are set like this: |( )|. The walls are the straight lines, and the space in the middle is the floor on the bottom.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Hoohoo, Pilsbury Laugh of Doom...  
  
^_^  
  
"Okay, Sagara, I heard Himura is on a bet by a reliable source," Misao, folding her arms, said to Sano. "So, I bet 50 dollars that Kaoru will find out, one way or the other, and she won't do anything about it, and forgive Himura."  
  
"Wow. That's a long bet, you'd better remember that."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't you think we should set them up or something? You're Himura's best friend, and I'm Kaoru's best friend. We should at least try, don't you think? So, here's my plan. We won't eat dinner. Remember, Himura's eating dinner, and we don't want to spoil a nice, romantic dinner between the two, do we? Okay, so Kaoru's not the romantic type...but that's not the point! We have to make sure our bets turn out okay, right? I mean, whoever heard of someone betting without cheating a little?"  
  
"Kuso, I wanted to taste Kaoru's mom's cooking...."  
  
"Moo, it's not that big of a deal, Sagara! If you ever want to try Kaoru's mom's cooking, just ask Himura is you can come over with him to this house! Cheese..."  
  
"Che. Fine, just this once...But then, why do we have to stay over for homework?"  
  
"Because you need the extra help."  
  
Sano grumbled and trudged upstairs, mumbling. "Why does everyone say that?"  
  
"Because you're educationally inclined."  
  
Sano grumbled again.  
  
@_@ Meanwhile...@_@  
  
"See, that's my brat bro's room; he's obsessed with Spongebob currently, as you can see. Blegh."  
  
Kenshin peered inside Yahiko's room and gasped. Kaoru was right; he had a Spongebob bedspread, pillow, poster, and a Spongebob plushie, too.  
  
"This is my sister's room. Even though she's in college, she's here for her spring break. Her name is Sango. Also, she's used to loud noises and such, being my sister for so long and all..." Kaoru trailed off as she passed Sango's room, and Kenshin glanced inside. 'That's nothing much, just a person asleep. Ugh, her mascara's running, and her magenta eyeliner is clashing with her hair tie, de gozaru yo.'  
  
"Oh yeah, and this is my room!" Kaoru stopped in front of the last door in the hallway. Turning the knob, Kenshin looked inside and gasped.  
  
"ORORORO?!!!"  
  
*_' Evil ppl who gave me a black eye and a squinty one because I ended my chapter here...`_*  
  
That took a long time; to type it, de gozaru. It took me about 2 days...just to write it down on paper and think it through my head. Boy, I have no life.  
  
Unh, I really don't like tennis camp and physical training camp COMBINED. My mom said I had to do that 6-hour camp because I was too lazy. Nuh. Even though I'm lazy, I'll still manage to be tallest in my grade! Nuh.  
  
Macaroni Rishin...Ano, this is a spoof off of RK, and since I don't know the kanji for food, I just put something that looked like rice. Nuh. I'm lame...  
  
LEARN JAPANESE-OR REVIEW-  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry; gomen means sorry  
  
Minna-everyone  
  
-san -respectful honorific, a little less polite than -dono  
  
So in this case, minna-san is respecting everyone.  
  
Sumimasen-sorry about that  
  
-dono -honorific attached to someone's name, it is very polite  
  
onegai-please  
  
Sessha-the unworthy one  
  
ano-well  
  
ne-hey  
  
hai- yes; all right  
  
tame-stop  
  
-chan -literally? Little; also used between close 'girl' friends.  
  
Sensei-teacher; can be used as an honorific for a teacher.  
  
de gozaru-that is, politely added at an end of a sentence  
  
na-I, de gozaru na: that I do  
  
Jou-chan-little missy  
  
Yo-I think it's he/she/it, so de gozaru yo: that he/she/it does/would/should  
  
Che-humph. Boys use this.  
  
kaa-san-mom; Okaa-san is the same thing, and Okaa is very slang and is considered impolite towards a mom  
  
Koniichiwa-good afternoon/day  
  
Oi-hey  
  
Busu-ugly hag  
  
Urusai-shut up; informal and rude  
  
Onee-san-older sister; pretty respectful...so this sentence is basically an oxymoron: Shut up, you ugly hag of a good, respectful sister! Nuh, no sense at all...  
  
Tajikomeru-Shut up; it's more polite  
  
Baka-moron, idiot, stupid as a noun  
  
Ka-you; slang and short  
  
Maa-now; now, now...  
  
Shishou-teacher, like sensei, but is not an honorific.  
  
Sore wa himetsu desu-It's a secret. I love this line. Sore means it; wa is is/are.  
  
Nani-What?  
  
Onore-Why you...(informal and unrespectful)  
  
Nanda-what the [opposite of heaven]. PG, PG!!  
  
Kuso-sugar honey iced tea or d*mn  
  
Oh, and if you want to know the annoyed version of kuso, it's chikuso...  
  
Wow.  
  
That was a lot of Japanese, even for me.  
  
Review, guys and gals. I'm too tired to type anything else.  
  
SG35 signing off!!! 


End file.
